The present disclosure relates to a strip tilling system and a method for strip tilling.
It is necessary for farmers to till their land in preparation to plant seeds. In recent years, it has become popular for farmers to strip till the land rather than tilling the entire field. Strip tilling is a conservation system that uses a minimum amount of tillage, whereby a farmer only tills strips of land, thereby only disturbing those parts of the field that are to receive seeds. The strips are typically around 5 to 25 cm wide, are spaced apart and are arranged substantially parallel to one another.